This project consists of the statistical and data editing and file aspects of a NIDCD project. Collaboration includes design of data and monitoring procedures, and statistical analysis of study data. The study examined factors that may be associated with development writing skills in the congenitally deaf. Study subjects comprised of deaf 16- to 17-year-olds, with 65 subjects in each group. Each group included only subjects who received their preschool language training through one of three approaches: aural-oral, total communication, and American Sign Language. Data were collected on the audiologic, familial, and educational background of the subjects, and on their present language skills. Data will be examined for their association with present reading and writing skills of the subjects. Familial and educational data for the main phase have been received and entered onto the NIH computer system. Substantial amounts of missing data dictated the need for new efforts to obtain the information required for the study.